


whispers in the dark

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	whispers in the dark

Big spoon and little spoon, John and Harold fit together like two puzzle pieces, perfectly. John pressed kisses to the back of Harold’s neck and ears, nibbling on his lobes. Whispering endearments that meant nothing to anyone but themselves. Cloaked in darkness in the special world where only they existed.

Across town, Root and Sameen gazed at each other, their arms and legs tangled together, masses of brown hair covering the pillow tops, guns hidden beneath, foreheads touching. Giggles and whispers of things to come. Love spoken in gestures and looks and innuendos but never words. There was no need.


End file.
